Samuel Calicofury
}} Early life Samuel was born in the Caribbean like every other pirate in 1709. He came from a some what rich household. His father being a retired privateer and a merchant. Samuel worked around people and lived around people who would one day become pirates like Edward Teach. He was known for his strengh as a sailor. And his no quit attitude that got him very far. He worked for all he has. He was a gifted swordsmen who often went out with his friends to brawl with swords in the streets. It was all a fun game for him. That is where he found a deep water blade. He found it in the backroom of a bar his father and teach were at. It was the weapon of his fathers just lying around. He took it and accidently brought it to duel. Their rusty cutlassess vs. His deepwater. He broke his friends swords. With one slash with his mighty new steal. They fought the next week and many more after. Samuel always broke their swords in 2. Adult Years Samuel was kicked out of his friend group and exiled. But was found by then pirate basil brawlmonk. Basils now a sea lord. Together they founded a guild called extreme piracy. They quickly brought it to many heights never seen by both of them. It hit 500 in August 2011 ( none role play year ). They met a strange man named jeffrey ironhound who wanted to bring down EITC and was always hell bent on doing something or another. They took him in. He was a young level 20 pirate. He quickly impressed basil he brought this information to samuel. Samuel wanted to take action as soon as possible. So he became their 3rd in command. Jeffrey wanted to attack EITC. Basil being a pirate ( BACK THEN ) knew the risks and dangers of what EITC could do. How strong goldtimbers is. So samuel met with basil they told jeffrey no attacks.And they held back. From their things started to decline. The guild being at its height started to decline. Once the guild hit 400 basil abandoned the guild. He then moved back to his old home in the guild the royalty. Eventually samuel followed basil away. Jeffrey was left with the guild. Jeffrey not having great leadership skills killed the guild. It was 100% dead. Then in 2012 Jeffrey took the guild back to max height. Samuel then followed basil into a series of guilds. Then once basil tore away from the tyrant pirate super fresh. Basil made S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. Samuel Along with charles warmonk,ice heart, and matthew shoorefoote founded it with him. They brought SPARTANS past were extreme piracy was. He took their spot. Samuel and charles both being former GM's helped basil with his choices. Basil made some good choices and some bad. Samuels job was to inforce lots of the rules and also made them with basil and charles. It was a democractic pirate guild. But then once basil lost his second war to united allies. Samuel left and joined them. But samuel did not feel right in united allies. He left and join S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. again. But after a couple days it was announced that basil was approached by King Johnathen Breasly and Lord Sven Daggersteal about becoming english. Basil really did like the idea of being british. Samuel stayed. But then something sparked in him that he wanted to be a pirate. Samuel went to basil to ask to leave and join Dark Archive. Basil who happened to respect that guild greatly he said go ahead. Samuel told him he would be back soon. Samuel Calicofury Stats Stats: Cannon: Mastered Sword : Mastered PVP: Mastered SVS: Mastered Sailing: Mastered Shooting Mastered Potions : Mastered Fishing Mastered Doll: Mastered Dagger: Mastered Grendade: Mastered Weapons Of Choice Titles Admiral In Basils Navy Owner Of Calicofury Productions Extreme Piracy Former GM Former 3rd In Command of SPARTANS Former Member Of EITC Member Of Dark Archive Member Of Basils Naval Personal Some Of His Videos Category:Pirates